xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Instinct Omen
Ultra Instinct (身勝手の極意 Migatte no Gokui, lit. Key of Egoism) is a very rare and highly advanced mental state. It is notorious among the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction for being exceptionally difficult to master, even for gods. Appearance For true deities, the user of this ability's appearance remains unaltered. This is simply an extension of his natural being and pure intuition, possibly because they are natural deities. When Goku enters this state, his hair becomes slightly wilder and more solid with no loose strands. His eyes take on more stern, defined shape, while also sporting silver-colored irises. He has a deeper and echoing voice, sounding almost as their is a dual voice between a Great Ape and his normal one. He also gains a complex, silvered and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards, like mixture between Super Saiyan God and the Spirit Bomb. Promotional art for the Dragon Ball Super anime depicted the aura as red. Usage and Power When used, the person becomes able to automatically reacting to any threat or attack without having to acknowledge it, instinctively doing so seamlessly and with no wasted motion. Because the body moves without thinking, one is free to perceive the situation and plan ahead without distraction, allowing them to calmly handle a wider variety of attacks. Since the body moves on reflex and not reaction so instantly, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. Their bodies can continuously adapt even while in battle, able to continuously learn, imprint, and grow to all experiences he encounters, enabling him use maximum efficiency in battle while showing noticeable increase in strength, speed, and combat prowess the longer he fights. This feat was described by Piccolo as constantly evolving. When entering this state, it immensely augments Goku's physical, mental and energy parameters, and overall enabling him to fight on par Jiren, a warrior stronger than a God of Destruction and who effortlessly overwhelmed Goku's X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, even behind his Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. Between his sheer speed and agility, Goku became able to move about as if by flying despite the arena negating ki-based flying. Goku's ki in this state, which made the World of Void rumble, is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta all pointed out that Goku even moves and fights very differently in this state. The first known user of this ability is Whis, who later teaches it to Beerus. Whis often uses this ability against Goku and Vegeta during training, and reveals its existence at around the time of Frieza's revenge. In the manga's Zen Exhibition Match, Beerus uses it against the other Gods of Destruction, enabling him to handle multiple Gods of Destruction simultaneously. However, he is eventually restrained by Mosco due to his imperfect technique. In the climax of the Tournament of Power, Goku enters a unique state that neither the Great Priest nor Whis are certain about. Due to Goku's incredibly fast movements and reflexes, Whis, Beerus and the other Gods speculate that it is a form of Ultra Instinct. According to Whis, Goku accomplished this by breaking the "shell" to his deeper potential, after his willpower collides with the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. Goku attains this state during the Tournament of Power.23 Goku's speed increases drastically as even Dyspo and Toppo are unable to register his movements. He casually avoids Toppo's Justice Flash by walking. This state is far more powerful in battle than X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and allows Goku to fight on par with Jiren, who has surpassed even the level of a God of Destruction. Goku's ki in this state is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Vegeta all point out that Goku moves and fights differently than usual. Piccolo also notes that Goku is constantly evolving throughout his battle with Jiren, to the point that Goku seems to have a slight advantage over the Pride Trooper. This state, however, is only temporary as Goku eventually loses his abilities, resulting in Jiren blocking his final attack and sending him flying with a Power Impact. Category:Special Powers